Redemption
by londonmalfoy
Summary: When Hermione's parents are murdered by Lord Voldemort, she is devestated. But soon she is pulled into a whirlwind of events as she stumbles upon Draco Malfoy.


**Disclaimer- To my great misfortune, it is JK Rowling that is amazingly rich for creating the characters of Harry Potter, not me.**

**Authors Note: Sit back, grab a coke, and read on!**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione Jane Granger gazed sadly at the two grey headstones in front of her. The early morning sunshine beamed down to her, but she felt no warmth. Her black dress was as depressing and as heavy as she felt.

The first headstone was engraved with the words '_Gladys Anne Granger, Beloved Mother and Darling Wife. May she now rest in peace.'_ The other headstone said _'Thomas Robert Granger, Much-loved Father and Loving Husband. He is in a better place.'_

Hermione's heart was heavy, and she whispered her final good bye to the parents that she had loved so dearly. Although she felt like crying, tears did not come. In the past couple of days, Hermione had cried more than she ever had before. The death of her parents was hard on her, especially when the memories came flooding back to her.

Hermione Granger was now sixteen years of age. During the summer, she had changed greatly. She was no longer the geeky little book worm that she once was. She was still the same person that she always was, but the death of her parents changed her.

Before this had happened, she was just another normal teenager. She had been so care free earlier that summer, going out with friends and enjoying the freedom which summer had brought. She was sixteen, almost seventeen years old and this should have been a summer filled with fun.

But this new Hermione was different. This girl was quiet and sullen, never speaking unless spoken to. Her chocolate brown eyes which were usually filled with such warmth were now filled with pain, and her creamy skin now gave an unhealthy pallid glow of death. The girl who was once so much alive now seemed to be a ghost of her old self.

"Don't worry Hermione," her friend Harry Potter whispered once the funeral was over, "Things will get better, I swear they will."

"Will they?" Hermione questioned, doubt and bitterness in her voice and tears in her eyes.

Harry sighed. He could understand her bitterness. He was used to people he loved dying, but things were different when Sirius died last year. When his godfather died, Harry was mad at the whole world.

"Hermione, my parents died too," He reminded her softly, "So believe me when I say that things will get better."

"Yeah, but you were just a baby when they died. You were too young too understand! You never felt what I'm feeling!" Hermione exclaimed angrily, her eyes alight with anger.

Both Harry and Ron gazed at her, shocked at her outburst. Normally Hermione would never snap at one of her friends in such a manner. But Hermione was different now, although Harry hoped it was simply the stress that was making her so different.

"Well at least you still have us Hermione," Ron soothed her, "So really, things aren't bad at all!"

"I'm an orphan, Ron! An orphan! Of course things are bad!" Hermione screamed, her face white with fury. Ron had been insensitive one too many times, and she wasn't going to stand for it any longer.

"Geez, sorry," Ron mumbled under his breath.

"Listen, I just need some... some time to myself, ok?" Hermione said quietly, all the fire gone from her voice. She looked so tired what with the bags under her eyes and such.

She closed her eyes as a dizzy feeling came over her. She wanted so bad to get the image of her parents headstones out of her head. But it kept spinning and spinning, torturing her until everything went black

88888888888888888888888888888888

When she woke up, Hermione found herself in a small lobby, lying on an old couch. Where was she? She couldn't figure out where she was. Why wasn't she at home, with her parents?

Then she remembered that night. The night whose memory would burn forever in her mind, an everlasting fire of torment. It was horrible, and her head ached at the thought of it.

It had been a typical Friday night for the Grangers. Hermione's mum and dad were in for the evening, but Hermione had wanted to go out with her friends. Her old friend Cassie had begged her to come with her to see a movie that night. It had been nearly a year since she had been able to do normal things like seeing a movie, and she hadn't spent time with Cassie in such a long time.

However when she had mentioned this plan to her parents, they had said no. 'Why not stay home here with us Hermione?' they asked, 'With you gone all school year, we never get to see you.'

But the thing was that Hermione didn't _want_ to stay home. It was only the beginning of July and she had the whole summer to spend with her parents. But they firmly put their foot down, insisting that she stay home. So, Hermione had ended sulking in her room. Then later, when she knew that her parents were asleep, she snuck out.

Now when she looked back, she wondered what she could have been thinking. She never snuck out before until that particular night, but she found herself doing it anyway that night. Now she would have done anything to take that back and to have stayed at home.

When she had returned home later that night, it was to a scene of horror. The Dark Mark blazed over her house, causing her to run screaming inside, hoping that against all odds, her family could have survived. Yet, once again, the Killing Curse was supreme.

Hermione's heart was broken. Why hadn't she been there? Why had she made the stupid decision to sneak out? Maybe if she had been there, she could have stopped the Death Eaters.

Then suddenly, she was interrupted from her reminiscing as a Ministry Official came busting through the doors. Actually, it was none other than the Minister of Magic himself.

"Miss Granger," he began, seeming as if he was in a hurry and had better things to do, "I am very sorry for your loss. I want you to know that the Ministry is working on apprehending those foul creatures who killed your parents."

"Um..."Hermione began, not quite knowing what to say. It didn't matter anyway though since the Minister cut her off.

"However, since you are a minor, and have no family to speak of, the Ministry has taken the liberty of finding a suitable guardian for you," He said smoothly.

"Taken the liberty?" Hermione repeated coldly, "You mean to tell me that I have no choice in who my guardian is?"

Although she had been rather nasty to him last time she saw him, Hermione was hoping to stay with Ron at the Weasley's. Staying with a stranger was definitely _not_ a part of her plans. Not that she had any choice.

"My dear girl, things have been very busy at the Ministry. We simply do not have the time to let young girls take their time choosing new guardians," Rufus Scrimgeour replied.

"Anyway, you will be staying with a Mrs. Evelyn Grimm. Mrs. Grimm is a widow, and a squib," The Minister continued, "You will be staying with her until your return to Hogwarts this fall. Here is the Port key for you to go to her house."

As he held out a small rusty key, Hermione realized that this was it. She was leaving her old life behind, and would soon start out with a new life and a new home. Bracing herself, she took the key and the Ministry Office soon began to slowly disappear.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

**Authors note: I know, there was no Draco in this chapter! But don't worry, there will be in the next one!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
